plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Stand: Roof
'''Last Stand: Roof '''is the fifth puzzle of Last Stand. The player is given 5000 sun to start with. It is the last finite level of the Last Stand puzzle mode. Plants The plants given are: *Chomper *Jalapeno *Tall-nut *Flower Pot *Kernel-pult *Umbrella Leaf *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Cactus Extremely rare Zombies The zombies encountered are: *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Football Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Zombie Yeti (if the player encountered it in Adventure Mode) *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Balloon Zombie (extremely rare) *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp Strategies Strategy 1 There isn't much to be said here. In simple terms, plant as many Melon-pults as you can and protect them with Umbrella Leaves. For a more detailed strategy it goes like this: W M W U W M W U W M W=Winter Melon M=Melon-pult U=Umbrella Leaf Add one more column of Melon-pults to get this: W M M W U M W M M W U M W M M You may add another column of Melon-pults with Umbrella Leaves to get this: W M M M W U M U W M M M W U M U W U M U Alternatively: W M M W U M M W M M U W U M M W M M Note that you'll be unable to plant another column of Melon-pults. After this, the rounds should mostly go on their own, except for stray Football Zombies, Buckethead Zombies, or if you're unlucky with the Gargantuar. However, as there is only one Gargantuar, it is easy to plant a Jalapeno after he throws the Imp so you will be sure to get rid of the Imp. Strategy 2 For the first round, put your defense like this- W M E W E M W M E W E M W M E W-Winter Melon M-Melon-pult E-Empty space In the next round, plant Umbrella Leaf and Tall-nut like this- W M T W U M W M T W U M W M T U-Umbrella Leaf T-Tall-nut And then for the final step, add your defense like this- W M T W U M U T W M T W U M U T W M T Free Flower Pots Strategy This strategy relies on a glitch, so if you think it is unfair you do not have to use it. However, it can be used to get sort of an overkill defense, since you will be getting free sun. NOTE: This strategy will not work if the first wave has Catapult Zombies in it. First, dig up the three columns of Flower Pots given to you and get the sun back. Now, plant five additional columns of Flower Pots directly ahead of where the original three used to be. Plant Melon-pults down the first column, two Umbrella Leaves in the second column (in the second and fourth lanes), Melon-pults down the third column, two Umbrella Leaves in the fourth, and Tall-nuts down the fifth. Now, upgrade the first column of Melon-pults into Winter Melons (except for one, because you don't have enough sun to do them all). Last, dig up the empty Flower Pots in-between the Umbrella Leaves, and start the onslaught. When the screen pans over to view the next set of zombies, you will see three columns of Flower Pots appear at the far left for no sun cost! Next, dig them up and you will have gotten 375 sun for nothing! Now, upgrade the last Melon-pult in the Winter Melon column into a Winter Melon, and dig up your ENTIRE defense (except for the Winter Melons). Now, put two Umbrella Leaves in Flower Pots in the third column of the roof. Skip the Winter Melon lane. Plant Melon-pults in Flower Pots down the next column. Put three Umbrella Leaves in Flower Pots in the next column (first, third, and fifth lanes). Lastly, put Tall-nuts in Flower Pots down the next column. Throughout the next three flags, put Melon-pults in the spaces between the three Umbrella Leaves in the sixth column. When these are done, put Melon-pults in Flower Pots in-between the Umbrella Leaves in the third column. Always dig up the additional Flower Pots given to get sun for them. For the final wave with the Gargantuar, dig up EVERYTHING except the Winter Melons again. Now, set up the defense like the image on the right. And that's all there is to it! Freezing Nutcracker Umbrellas Bite Strategy Try to manage to get your setup looking like this: M K C T T W U K C T T M K C U T T W U K C T T M K C T T Legend M= Melon-pult W= Winter Melon U= Umbrella Leaf C= Chomper T= Tall-nut If you want, you can add an extra lane of Flower Pots to use Jalapenos. Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Roof Category:Last Stand Category:Plants vs. Zombies